Cold Winter Snow
by TheGoldenTrio333
Summary: June Theme Prompt on Hogwarts Extreme. OneShot. Harry is finding it difficult to cope during his fourth year. After wandering outdoors in the middle of the night in the middle of winter, he finds help in an odd form.


**A/N: Hey. So just a small, insignificant little one-shot. On HEX (Hogwarts Extreme), they've started with monthly prompts in their fanfiction section and, naturally, I will be taking part. This month's prompt is called the _June Theme Prompt_ and the prompt is: Cold. Winter. Snow. I also get bonus points if I write between the months of May and August in a country that is naturally warm in these summer months. I just figured I'd post it here and see what the response is. I hope you like it. :]**

Harry stared out the window, watching as the sun shined down on the Black Lake settled around the school. June was almost over as was the school year and what a long year it had been. He had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament against his will and had nearly died in all three of the tasks. In the final task, he had witnessed the murder of a schoolmate and also the resurrection of Voldemort. He now bore a scar from that night where his blood had been taken for the resurrection potion.

He also fell out of contact with his godfather, Sirius Black, who disapproved of the most important decision Harry felt he had ever made. It was also a decision that had made him happier than he ever had been, especially after what had happened during the third task.

Just before the first task where he was to face down a dragon, Harry had wandered outside into the bitter cold without thought that it was still the middle of winter. He had been found by the last person he ever expected to help him.

_Flashback_

_Harry kicked at the snow that blanketed the school grounds and pulled his cloak tightly around him. The wind was blowing harshly and he was freezing but he was almost unaware of the cold at the same time. He didn't particularly care if he was cold or not. He just needed to think and get away from it all. The first task was in mere days and he was anything but ready. How could he possibly face a dragon when he could hardly perform a Summoning Charm? He was fourteen; he shouldn't be fighting a dragon._

_His thoughts raced as he focused on the upcoming task. Not only did he have to face a dragon but everyone hated him, including Ron and Hermione. Well, Hermione didn't hate him but she wasn't completely with him either. Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors definitely hated him as well as the other houses and even some from the other schools._

_Shaking his head, he fell to the ground in an exhausted heap, not caring about the cold snow soaking into his clothes. He was tired and angry and sad and…scared. How could anyone expect him to fight a dragon in just days? He curled into a ball, his knees to his chest and his cloak wrapped tightly around him. He stared blankly ahead and would have been staring at snow had it not been the middle of the night and impossible to see anything. Would it be so bad if he just remained where he was? He doubted anyone would notice he was gone. He vaguely noted that he had begun to shiver violently but paid it no mind. Lying there, he closed his eyes against what he refused to face._

_He had no idea how long he stayed there in the snow with his eyes closed but he was slightly aware that he was becoming quite numb. He wondered if it meant anything. Maybe he was just becoming immune to the cold. It should've been a ridiculous thought but it was the most logical one he could think of. His eyes fluttered shut again._

_It was another undetermined amount of time later that he heard the distinct sounds of crunching snow. Opening his eyes slightly he also became aware of the snow that was falling. When had it begun snowing? He was completely unaware that he was almost covered with fresh snow._

"_Potter?" a voice said. It seemed familiar but he really couldn't place it. "Merlin, Potter! What the hell are you doing?"_

_Harry frowned, or he thought he did. Why did the voice sound concerned? No one cared what he was doing or where he was. No one ever noticed him. _

_He became aware of gloved hands turning him over onto his back, dislodging the snow that had built up on him. A hand was pushing his hair back and eyes were staring into his. The eyes were familiar too. They were dark and expressionless…no…not expressionless. They only seem that way. These eyes were full of concern and…fear and…worry? Surely that wasn't right. A hand touched his cheek, a hand no longer covered by a glove. The fingers felt warm against his skin or he thought they did. He couldn't seem to feel much._

"_Come on, Potter. We have to get you inside," the voice said and he was being lifted by strong arms and held against a chest. It was comforting and warm and he couldn't help but nuzzle into the warmth he had never before felt. _

_The person who held him, the person he soon learned was Severus Snape, raced up to the castle where he brought Harry to his own rooms and treated him personally for a week._

_End of Flashback_

Harry smiled slightly, continuing to watch the sun as he remembered that winter's night. When he had woken up, it was to find himself in Snape's rooms and he received a very stern, loud, and angry lecture. Oddly, Harry hadn't been angry or frightened by the Potions master, he had felt only warmth and comfort. He supposed that helped their interactions evolve into friendship and into what it was now.

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry turned and looked at Severus Snape, his adoptive father. He smiled.

"I'm fine, Sev'rus."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"That's never good."

"Hey!"

"What are you thinking about?"

"That night before the first task."

Severus sighed and nodded. "Ah, yes, the night you very nearly died."

"Is that the only way you think of that night?" Harry said with a smile. "I seem to recall it's also the night that caused us to stop hating each other."

"Who says I ever stopped hating you?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You when you adopted me."

"The cold must have affected me that night as well. Made me delusional."

Harry laughed softly. "And now?"

"I may be delusional but at least I am happy."

Harry laughed again. Severus had adopted him back in April and it hadn't taken long for the world to find out. Luckily, Severus had already decided to stop spying so that he could take care of Harry. Unluckily, Sirius still refused to let go of his hatred of Severus. Sirius had cursed Severus' name and verbally attacked the man and Harry. He tried to force Harry to choose between Sirius and Severus and had become enraged when Harry refused. He tried to physically attack Severus, saying he was corrupting Harry. Harry, who was in tears, told Sirius that, unless he accepted Harry's choice, Harry didn't want to see him anymore. Harry hadn't heard from his godfather since then and he felt the loss but not too heavily. He had a father who adored him and he adored his father.

"Does my happiness mean nothing?" Harry grinned.

"I am a selfish man. However, I must keep you happy as your happiness is what fuels mine," Severus said.

"How sweet," Harry said and laughed at Severus' scowl.

"I am not sweet."

"No, not at all."

"You are a brat."

"Maybe, but you love me."

Severus gave an exasperated sigh before pulling Harry into his side. "That I do, very much."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. Really, who would have thought that his absent decision to wander outside would have led to him and Severus coming together?

Oh well. Apparently winter had a power of its own. The cold and the snow could cause just as many beginnings as it could ends. Harry was just happy that he got his beginning and that it was with Severus.


End file.
